Things That Could Go Wrong: Demonic Virus
by 1967-chevy-impala
Summary: People in the Tipton, and all around Boston are becoming crazy! It is proven by doctors they have a virus... that forces them to kill and die! Can Zack, Cody, and their friends survive? Or will they get infected? First story in a new series!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I am starting a new series of stories that is called "Things That Could Go Wrong". It is basically about scary, dangerous, life threatening and overall horrible things that happen at the Tipton or to Zack and Cody. These stories are intended to be more or less short, using some coarse language, and most of them scary. The first one in the series is called "Things That Could Go Wrong: Demonic Virus". I "borrowed" this idea from my favorite show, Supernatural, from the episode "Croatoan". The next stories in the series will mostly be about man-made problems rather than terror created by something out of this world. Please read and review. I really hope you enjoy this!

Things That Could Go Wrong: Demonic Virus

Chapter One

It was darkening, and the streetlights were turning on, one by one. Snowflakes were sprinkling to the ground and melting, like tiny, white bits of cotton candy. Hardly any cars passed by the Tipton, which was unusual for downtown, Boston at 5:30 PM. Cody Martin was standing at the window of his hotel suite where he lived with his mother and his twin brother. He was observing the snowflakes, watching them dissolve on the frosty glass. He saw a long, silver limousine pull up in front of the hotel, and a young woman in a white, luxury fur coat headed inside the hotel, no luggage with her.

"Cody, you coming?" Zack called from across the room.

"Where?" Cody asked his twin.

"To Bob's house. He has a skating rink on his backyard and he invited us to go play hockey with him, remember?" Zack replied quickly.

"Oh, yeah…" Cody has completely forgot, "Can I bring my figure skates and do some figure skating after?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Come on!" He knew that if he made fun of his brother, Cody wouldn't come and there would be an odd number of people, so the teams wouldn't have the same amount of players. Not that Cody qualified as a player… he was better off as a cheerleader, thought Zack.

Zack and Cody were downstairs, in the lobby, about to leave. Then, Cody saw the woman from the limo. She was checking into the hotel, and Cody was glad. He wasn't usually the one to take a major interest in women, unlike his brother Zack, but this woman, she was gorgeous! A lot older that him, but gorgeous. He stared at her, and for a split second, he saw her eyes change color. It was like nothing he ever seen before. Her eyes turned a golden shade of yellow, then turn into pitch black, and with a sparkle, they returned to her usual light blue. Cody was mesmerized by her, hypnotized almost, but most of all, frightened to death. He quickly turned around and kept walking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zack's team (Zack, Cody, Tapeworm, and two other kids named Phil and Jenna) were losing badly to Bob and his team of extremely good hockey players. Cody was standing around, his tongue sticking out to catch the snow, not even paying attention to the game a bit. He saw something round and shiny heading his way, so he pushed it away with his hockey stick. The shiny, round puck flew rapidly towards the net and straight in.

"Whoa! Cody, I never knew you could play hockey like that!" shouted his teammates.

"It was just my reflexes," he explained.

"Well, Codester, tell your _reflexes_ to keep playing for you, 'cause whoever they are, they're gonna win the game!" Zack shouted. And so they won the game.

"Good game," people mumbled to each other as they headed in the direction of their homes (or hotel in Zack and Cody's case), "Bye," "See you later."

"Cody, that was great!" Zack told Cody. It was the only nice thing Zack told his twin brother all week.

"I wasn't even thinking about the game," Cody admitted.

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"Well, there's this girl…"

"Ooh!" Zack was surprised that Cody was thinking about girls.

"Well, not that much of a _girl_, but she is HOT! She checked into the hotel today and I saw her. Her eyes… so scary… her eyes turned yellow, then they turned black, like the white part of her eye was all black too, and then they turned back to normal… it was so scary!"

"What the heck do you mean, 'turned'? They didn't just suddenly change color… I mean she must have put in contact lenses or something…" Zack assumed.

"No! They just changed color. I don't know how, but they did," Cody argued.

"Well then, you must have spent too much time in the cold and you can't see properly," Zack said, then he opened the door to the Tipton and put on a mischievous smile, like he did right before he told Cody about a plan he just got. "I feel like some hot chocolate, don't you?"

"Yeah, but we're all out of chocolate powder. And mom can't go buy some because she's out of town." Zack and Cody's mother Carey was out on a trip to visit her sick mother in another city, leaving the twins home alone for two days of their winter break. She was supposed to return tomorrow.

"Yeah, but I hear they make special, really good hot chocolate to sell to all the snobby guests who come to the restaurant in the Tipton, and they make it in the kitchen. Which means if we walk in and nobody is looking, we get all the hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream, and whatever else they put in it," Zack explained.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Cody exclaimed.

"Great ideas are the only kind I come up with," Zack boasted.

They made sure Mr. Moseby was busy with a customer, and not watching their every move, and ran over to the kitchen.

"Ahh!! Helpe me! I am a being attackede!" Zack and Cody heard chef Paolo's cries for help coming from the kitchen. "Helpe me!"

"Oh no! Something is wrong!" yelled Cody.

"Nah, chef Paolo is probably just being a drama queen," Zack replied, and turned the doorknob. It didn't budge. The door was locked.

"HELP!"

"We have to help him!" Cody peeked a little bit into the keyhole. It was good that the kitchen's doorknob was slightly old-fashioned with a keyhole which allowed you to see the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah," Zack mumbled sarcastically, "We gotta save him from being attacked by his 'Ducks a la Paolo' that rose from the dead and started attacking him."

"It's that woman," Cody whispered. He saw her, but not chef Paolo, "The one with the weird eyes!" He moved aside so that Zack could take a look.

"What the hell is she doing?" Zack whispered back.

"I don't know, but we've got to get help!" Cody answered.

"HELP ME, THIS CRAZY WOMAN IS CUTTING ME UP!" yelled chef Paolo.

"No time!" Zack said, his voice low, "Check this out, I saw this in a movie once," he took out a large paper clip from his pocket, unfolded it and slid it into the lock. He twisted it a little, turned it to the other side, then shook it a bit and the lock clicked. Zack gave the doorknob a pull and the door creaked open.

"What is she doing?" whispered Zack.

"I don't know," Cody replied, terrified of what he was seeing. The woman with the weird eyes was standing, a knife clenched tightly in her hand. There was a large cut on chef Paolo's arm, and an identical cut on hers. She held her arm over chef Paolo's and let her blood drip onto his.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Thank you for reading!!! Wonder what happens next? What is that weird-eyed woman doing? What did she do to chef Paolo? What will she do to Zack and Cody? Then review my story! I'm not publishing the next chapter until I get at least seven reviews for this one. I hope you enjoyed my story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Please read and review! I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter Two

"You again" the woman muttered under her breath. "Don't be afraid, boys. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cody managed to say.

"Nothing. Trust me; I am not here to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, we'll trust you. After you tied up our friend chef Paolo and cut him with a knife… and bled on him… who are you? If you're not here to hurt anyone, what are you doing?" Slowly, Zack and Cody were backing away. The woman raised her arm, away from chef Paolo, and walked towards the twins. "Ah, you two are twins. Which will make this twice as nice," she held up the silver, shiny dagger.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Zack and Cody yelled in unison. Without hesitation, they turned around and started running away. They were in the hallway, when Mr. Moseby appeared on the horizon. They collided into him, as usual.

"I thought I have mentioned to you already twenty-two hundred times today, NO RUNNING OR SHOUTING IN THE HOTEL!" he said sternly.

"Mr. Moseby," Zack gasped for air, "A woman… crazy… chef Paolo… blood…" Cody continued, "Yellow eyes… chasing us… HELP!"

"What?" Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes at the nonsense they were saying, "is this another one of your jokes?"

"No! It's not a joke!" Zack assured him.

The woman, the knife no longer in her hand, came into the hallway, and waited for an elevator. "M'am, the guests are supposed to use the elevators in the lobby," Mr. Moseby told her.

Cody and Zack instantly turned around and saw her. "There! That's her!" yelled Cody and pointed at the woman.

"Oh, I see you kids told him about how that vase crashed into me," she said with an unreadable expression on her face.

"WHAT?" furiously shouted Mr. Moseby.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Zack said, "But that woman cut chef Paolo's arm and her own arm and she put her blood on chef Paolo!"

"M'am, did these children hurt you?" Mr. Moseby managed to say in between Zack and Cody's strange stories.

The woman was about to reply, but Cody shouted, "Mr. Moseby, if you don't believe us, look at her arm! There's a cut there."

The woman frowned, "I sort of made an agreement with _Zack_ and _Cody_ that I won't tell you what happened, but…"

"How do you know our names?" Zack interrupted.

The woman ignored him and continued, "But as I was going into the ladies room in the restaurant, a vase came flying at me and cut my arm. After the pain wasn't as bad, I found out it was these two, playing some sort of game.

"Oh my," Mr. Moseby's face turned pale, as though he was about to faint, and then grew bright red with anger, "You two are in more trouble than you could ever know! Surely, everybody here has had enough of you, so as soon as your mother comes back, you are OUT of my hotel!"

"She's lying!" Zack yelled.

Cody turned to the woman, "Can anybody prove that we threw a vase at you? Did anyone see?"

"Well, as everyone knows, the washrooms are not seen from the restaurant, or the hallway, or the kitchen, unless somebody is heading in that direction. The ladies' room was empty at the time, as I remember, so no, nobody seen it, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen," the woman said coldly.

"You could say the same about our version!" Zack argued.

"Enough! No arguing with the guests! You two will go up to your suite immediately, and you will stay in there until your mother arrives tomorrow and then you will get out of my hotel, understand?!" Mr. Moseby yelled.

"But we – "

"No buts!" Mr. Moseby looked as though he was about to eat them, "And somebody will stay at your door at all times and make sure you don't leave. Now, GO!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zack and Cody were in their suite, feeling scared and miserable. Then a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" Zack asked.

"It's Esteban! I am here to baby-sit you little blond peoples," was Esteban's reply.

Cody went over and opened the door. "Esteban, what do you know about people with yellow eyes?"

"Yellow eyes? Ooh, that's not good. In my country, if someone has yellow eyes, it is believed they are a witch."

"That makes sense!" exclaimed Cody, "that woman was a witch and she was casting a spell on chef Paolo!"

Zack replied cheerily, "Yeah! That makes perfect sense!" then his voice changed from cheery to sarcastic, "Only one thing: there's no such thing as witches!"

"Of course there is!" Esteban sounded offended. Then he remembered why he was here, "Why are you talking about witches? You should be thinking about what you did! Throwing vases at guests! That is awful!"

"We did throw a vase at her!" yelled Zack.

"Then it just happened to carefully fly out of your hands and directly at that woman?" Esteban entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"No! There was never a vase!" Cody said.

"So the woman made the whole thing up?" Esteban asked.

"Yes! That's what we've been trying to tell you and Mr. Moseby!" said Zack.

"And I am supposed to believe you, after you lie to me every day?"

"We didn't throw any vases at that woman, and that is the truth!" insisted Zack, "And if she has a cut on her arm to prove that, we can tell you what _really_ happened."

"No. I don't buy it," Esteban answered.

"Come on Esteban, you have to…" Cody's voice trailed of as he noticed something strange, "Esteban, how did you get that cut on your arm?"

"I… tripped over glass…" it was obvious that Esteban was lying.

"Did that woman do what she did to chef Paolo to you?" Cody and Zack slowly and unintentionally backed away from Esteban.

"No. No! Of course not!" Esteban assured them. Something shiny sticking out from Esteban's pocket caught Zack's eye. Something shiny and pointy…

"A-are you s-sure?" Zack stammered as he began to realize what the shiny, pointy thing was.

"Yes. That woman didn't make blood contact with me," this time Esteban sounded positive, like he was telling the truth. After a short pause, he said, "But chef

Paolo did!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed the knife. Zack and Cody screamed and ran from Esteban. He ran after them. Esteban reached out and grabbed Cody from behind. He raised the knife and quickly slit Cody's arm.

**To be continued…**

**Will Esteban get Cody? You won't find out until I get seven more reviews! Thanks for reading and thanks people who reviewed my story!!!**


End file.
